homefandomcom-20200213-history
Generator
Having a generator allows you to have power when other sources are unavailable. Generators can use batteries or fuel, like gasoline, to produce electric power. Generators may be needed in locations where the power grid is unreliable where household members need power for medical or assistive technologies. For instance, it may be necessary to keep medicine cool or to run a powered wheelchair. Can you add content about how to decide which generator is right for a specific situation? Considerations * health or other needs for a consistent power source * size * amount of power generated * source of power * cost * frequency of power outages * location and kind of home (rural farmhouse versus city apartment) Need If someone in the home needs power for health reasons, for instance to power an oxygen generator, a wheelchair or for special heating or cooling needs, loss of power could be life threatening. In these cases it's important to have an alternative source of power that's reliable. And even where it isn't life threatening, some people are more likely to suffer serious effects when power is not available -- for instance a household with a baby may need power to keep milk and to warm it appropriately. Babies, the elderly, people with mobility issues, or others with more fragile health may also be more vulnerable to heat stroke or hypothermia. Frequency In places where the power supply from utilities is less reliable, the kind of generator or back-up solution may be different than someplace where the need is only occasional. If the power fails regularly, you probably want something that runs with less intervention -- that comes on automatically, can run for longer and can power more of the overall household needs. if the power only goes out occasionally, you might just want something cheaper that can keep a couple of appliances, like the refrigerator running. Cost A simple battery back-up may only cost a few hundred dollars, but a full power back-up system can cost tens of thousands of dollars for a residential system. Related * electricity * appliances * electrician References * HOME GENERATORS BASICS * Popular Mechanic's article on Safe Home Generator Use * How to Purchase a Standby Generator on WikiHow * Portable generators comparison chart on Shoutabout * Don Vandervort's HomeTips.com on Portable Emergency Generators Buying Guide: Expert advice on the features to look for when buying a portable emergency electric generator and Alternatives to a Portable Emergency Generator. This site also has information about how to set-up and run an emergency generator. * A guide to the functions of the home generator and how to buy the best home generator. Brands No endorsement is implied by this listing. Please feel free to add other commercial or brand sites. * Briggs & Stratton - Generators and Pressure Washers * Guardian Automatic Standby Generators * Electric Generators Direct - Your Portable Generator Superstore * Cummins Onan Residential Home Standby Generators * Carrier Home Generators * Kohler Power: Residential Home Generators Category:Utilities Category:Electrical system